Since human pluripotent stem cells were first isolated, research on stem cells has received much public attention, because of the extraordinary importance for fundamental studies and the potential of using these cells in numerous clinical applications. Stem cell differentiation is the process by which an unspecialized cell becomes specialized into one of many cell types of the organism, all possessing specific functions. The possibility of manipulating this process in vitro provides opportunities for using isolated stem cells for different therapeutic applications, including stem cell transplantation to treat degenerated or malignant disorders. In vivo maturation and differentiation of hematopoietic cells is regulated by a variety of mechanisms, which include growth factors, chemokines, and cytokines released by accessory cells and, more importantly, by hematopoietic cells themselves. Methods used for monitoring the effectiveness of this process and isolating viable cells of interest are complicated, laborious and time consuming. Using single cell encapsulation technology, immunophenotyping and flow cytometry, this Small Business Innovation Research application proposes to develop a rapid and sensitive method for isolating stem cells of interest for use in various therapeutic applications.